degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jerzas/Wiki Anatomy Season 1 Episode 2
The First Cut is the Deepest Last time on Wiki Anatomy. Catie and Nick engaged in an illicit affair. Kaylin found herself a love interest. Yazzy's relationship with Red was left in doubt and Darryl's life was left hanging in the balance... OR 2 Annie: 'If you just close up Dr. Kepner then we're all done. '''Tori: '''You want me to close up '''Annie: '''Did I not just say that? '''Tori: '''Yes. I knew this was better than being stuck with Borres. '''Cece: '''Dr. Yang. Are you almost done with the OR? Dr. Shepard has a patient crashing. '''Annie: '''Almost done, Kepner's just closing. '''Cece: '''Ok, I'll let him know '''Annie: '''Ok Kepner, once you close go and find Torres. '''Tori: '''Why? '''Annie: '''Because you've obviously abandoned her. '''Tori: '''No, I wasn't on her service. '''Annie: '''Don't lie to me. The next time you do, I'll make sure you don't see the inside of the OR for a month. '''Tori: '''Yes Dr. Yang. ''Nurses Station 'Damian: '''Any luck? '''Sarah: '''No, just two doctors shacking up? '''Damian: '''Well, it defintely won't be the Chief then. '''Sarah: '''What's that supposed to fucking mean? '''Damian: '''Nothing, just pointing out a fact '''Sarah: '''Well don't. ''Sarah exits 'Kaylin: '''Slay Damian '''Damian: '''I couldn't resist '''Kaylin: '''What do I do about Shepard? '''Damian: '''huh '''Kaylin: '''You know, that he might like me, what do I do? '''Damian: '''Oh you mean because of ''that. ''Don't fret about it girl, just test him. '''Kaylin: '''How do you mean? '''Damian: '''Give him something and see how he deals with it. '''Kaylin: '''What like a present or something '''Damian: '''Anything that you could test his reaction with. It he's positve about then he should be ok with ''that. ''If it's a negative reaction then..... '''Kaylin: '''Then we'll never work as a couple. '''Damian: '''Pretty much. ''OR 2 'Kieran: '''We need to find the source of the bleeding Stevens. If we don't, he's going to bleed out on the table. '''Yazzy: '''I think I've found the source of the bleeding, hang on. '''Kieran: '''Dr. Stevens, proceed carefully, we don't want to lose him, he's come too far to fall now. '''Yazzy: '''I've found it. Clamp '''Kieran: '''Be careful Stevens. '''Yazzy: '''Got it, I've stopped the bleeding. '''Kieran: '''Ok, let's close him up and take him to the ICU, he can rest there until he's stable enough to proceed. ''Lockers - 10pm 'Tori: '''Damn, what a day. Thank fuck it's over. '''Red: '''Mine's not, I've still got hell to pay '''Tori: '''Aww what'd you do, forget to pick up groceries. '''Red: ' 'Tori: '''Serious huh? Glad I'm not in your shoes ''Cam enters '''Cam: '''Ugh, I need a drink. Who's up for one? '''Tori: '''I am, but if it means spending time with you then ehhh '''Cam: '''I'll pay for a drink if you want '''Tori: '''It's sounding more tempting but ehhh '''Cam: '''Fine, I'll pay for all your drinks '''Tori: '''That's better. '''Red: '''Where's Yazzy, does anyone know? '''Tori: '''Haven't seen her since this moring. Last I heard she was heading into surgery with Shepard. '''Cam: '''She's out now I think. It's strange, usually she's here. I wonder if something happened '''Tori: '''Who the fuck cares, I need a drink, not a mystery. ''Nurses Statio''n '''Kieran: ''blushes Kaylin......hi '''Kaylin: '''hey Dr. Shepard '''Kieran: '''So.....I....was....um- '''Kaylin: '''I've got something I need you to look after. '''Kieran: '''Of course, what is it '''Kaylin: '''It's a goldfish '''Kieran: '''A goldfish? '''Kaylin: '''Yeh, here, be careful, the bowl's heavy. '''Kieran: '''But what do I do with a fish? '''Kaylin: '''Just watch it for me. ''Hallway Sarah: 'Dani, have you seen Nick? '''Dani: '''The Chief? No, I haven't '''Sarah: '''I can't fucking find him anywhere. I'm fucking hungry as well. '''Dani: '''Well, he can't be far, I'm sure you'll find him. ''On-call room 'Catie: '''Won't Sarah be looking for you '''Nick: '''She's probably given up by now and gone to dinner herself. '''Catie: '''Do you think this is right? I mean, doing what we're doing, it just feels wrong. '''Nick: '''I feel bad too but I'm going to leave her, I promise you. '''Catie: '''I think we should cool off until then. I hate hurting my friend like this. '''Nick: '''There's no reason for that, we haven't been found so far. ''Door opens 'Sarah: '''Well, sweet fucking jesus what the fuck are you too doing in here. '''Nick: '''Oh fuck Sarah '''Sarah: '''Save it you pig. ''Sarah punches Nick 'Sarah: '''You disgust me, was I really that bad that you needed your kicks from Dr. 50 Shades of Grey over there. '''Nick: '''It wasn't like that, I swear. '''Sarah: '''Whatever, I'm going to dinner. ''ICU - 2am 'Yazzy: '''Dr. Shepard? '''Kieran: '''Yes, Stevens. '''Yazzy: '''Why are you holding a fish '''Kieran: '''I don't know to be honest, I wish I could get rid of it though. Kaylin gave it to me and I don't really know why. '''Yazzy: '''Oh well, I was wondering if you could give me an update on Darryl. '''Kieran: '''He's stable for now but only time will tell. We'll assess him in the morning and take it from there. '''Yazzy: '''Is there anything else I can do? '''Kieran: '''You're acting as if you don't want to go home? Is everything ok? '''Yazzy: '''Everything's fine. I'm just a workaholic '''Kieran: '''Well, I don't really have anything for you to do, perhaps Torres could use some help. '''Yazzy: '''Perhaps I'll just go home. ''Lockers - 2:30am 'Yazzy: '''Red, what are you still doing here? '''Red: '''I was waiting for you. We need to talk about this. '''Yazzy: '''There's nothing to talk about. You slept with someone else, end of. '''Red: '''Yazzy-bear, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, this wasn't how I planned it. '''Yazzy: '''Planned what, getting caught? '''Red: '''NO. NO Not at all '''Yazzy: '''Just save it, we're over. '''Red: '''Yazzy please, I love you. '''Yazzy: '''Yeh enough to sleep with someone esle. '''Red: '''Yazzy, please, give me another chance. I promise you I won't do it again. '''Yazzy: '''I don't know. '''Red: '''I mean it, I won't. My heart belongs to you. '''Yazzy: '''You're on probation. No sex, no sharing a bed, nothing. Not until I can trust you again. '''Red: '''Ok, thank you, Yazzy I love you. ''Red goes to kiss Yazzy but Yazzy pulls away 'Yazzy: '''That's also a no-no ''Jim's Bar - 3am 'Tori: '''Fuck me, I'm pissed '''Cam: '''Me too, how much have we had to drink '''Tori: '''Not enough '''Cam: '''You know something... '''Tori: '''What '''Cam: '''You're actually really pretty ''Cam goes to kiss Tori '''Tori: '''Fuck off choir boy, just because you've fucked every nurse in this place does not mean you can start on me. '''Cam: '''No I wasn't '''Tori: '''Just put your dick in your pants and stay away from me. You try that shit again and there'll be no chance of you having kids. '''Cam: ''mutters Sorry ''Nurses Station - 6am 'Kaylin: '''Good Morning, Dr. Shepard. '''Kieran: '''Morning '''Kaylin: '''Still have the fish I see '''Kieran: '''Well you did give me the fish '''Kaylin: '''Having fun '''Kieran: '''Well....I...mean....i guess....it's not.....a problem. '''Kaylin: '''Excellet, then you can look after it for me today. '''Kieran: '''No Kaylin wait. ''Kaylin exits and Damian enters 'Damian: '''Still got the fish '''Kieran: '''I have no idea why '''Damian: '''You'll see.... ''Nick's office - 11am 'Annie: '''Chief Webber? '''Nick: '''Yang, what is it? '''Annie: '''Sarah asked me to give you these. '''Nick: '''What are they. ''Nick opens the letter '''Annie: '''I don't know, she just told me to give them to the pig '''Nick: '''And you came to me? '''Annie: '''I did the math. '''Nick: '''huh '''Annie: '''What is it? '''Nick: '''Divorce papers.... Category:Blog posts